Be Strong For You
by Durian
Summary: Sakura has finally decided to go out with Naruto! Will she learn to appreciate him before it's too late? Hinata transforms into Sakura, could Naruto be tricked? Why is Sakura crying on Sasuke's shoulder? Yikes! Don't miss! Finally a Saku x Naru
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto characters' belong to Kishimoto Masashi…_

**Summary:** Sakura has finally decided to go out with Naruto! Will she learn to appreciate him before it's too late? What are the forces that will separate these two? Could it be the return of Sasuke? Or the innocent Miss Hyuga? Saku x Naru.

**Dedicated to:** Mick

**-Be Strong For You-**

**By Durian**

**1 Perfect**

Sakura Haruno sat alone in a clearing inside a forest and listened to the serenity of the wilderness. Over the years she has blossomed into an independent and mature minded young lady. She has given all hopes on her childhood crush ever since Sasuke had left the village three years ago; he was now classified as a missing-nin. However, she could never forget the day how Sasuke had stolen her first kiss in the very same spot where she was sitting now.

A tear fell down her cheek and within the same instant a hand with a handkerchief came towards her face. She lifted her head slowly to be blinded by the sun but her eyes soon adjusted to a certain blonde haired boy. His blue eyes have grown sharper and more authoritative. He was definitely a _very _handsome young bachelor journin who had an eye for a certain pink haired girl. He gave Sakura an innocent smile that never seemed to have lost that childhood spark.

He crouched on his knees in front of Sakura and wiped away her tears. It hurt him to see her cry every time she came to this very spot yet all he could do was to wipe away her tears. She had never given him a chance and the number of times she had rejected him was too many to count. She always scolded him for seeing her weak and pathetic side. Yet he had never once complained and accepted it like it was his fault for making her cry.

Sakura stared into Naruto's genuine face and hugged him for the very first time. She didn't want to be alone anymore and secretly she hoped that Naruto would ask her out for one very last time. She closed her eyes and waited for Naruto to catch the drift and kiss her. Sadly, she didn't feel any lips on hers; perhaps Naruto has finally given up on chasing her. Suddenly she felt a hand fondling her breasts, which made her moaning from an indescribable pleasure.

Sakura opened her eyes and before she could open her mouth to accuse Naruto, he had already placed his lips on hers to cut off her words. With a little force he pushed Sakura to her back and applied himself on top of her. She was curious by the new sensations her body was experiencing and allowed Naruto to press on. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth to taste his prize. His animal instincts made him fondle her breasts harder and kiss her more aggressively.

_I have always waited for this moment…_

A while later Naruto sat up and looked away from her. She was finally his, lying underneath him yet he couldn't make his insecurity go away. The thought of becoming a replacement of Sasuke irritated him and he could no longer look straight into her eyes. He stood up to leave but before he could do so Sakura had held onto his arm. He felt her shivering body and decided to hug her instead.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

Sakura wanted him to stay with her because she selfishly did not want to be alone anymore. She wanted somebody to hug her, kiss her, and assure her and perhaps to love her. She wanted to be his woman if that was the only way to make him stay with her. Her anxiety built and the fear of losing Naruto frightened her. She closed her eyes and made up her mind before it was too late.

"Will you, will you go out with me?" she spoke quickly.

"Sakura-chan," he said softly and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears. "I don't know, I don't know anymore. I don't want to be a replacement…"

"You're not. You won't be, please give me one last chance," she cried.

Naruto looked away because he could not face her but she cupped his chin and placed her lips on his mouth boldly. He returned the kiss and was unable to control his feelings anymore. He broke away from her mouth and carried her bridal style on his arms. He swirled her around until they both became dizzy and collapsed within each other's arms.

"Let's go eat some ramen!" He shouted.

"You never change, do you?" She asked.

"Nope, my love for you has never changed." He replied and continued, "Any man would fall for you. Do you know how pretty you are?"

Sakura felt a very warm feeling and could not help blushing, as no man has ever said that to her. She studied his slender figure from behind and could not believe that it now belonged to her. She ran up to hold onto Naruto's hand tightly, fearing that he would let go. Her eyes adverted to his short whiskers and short rubbles of facial hair. No longer did he resemble a boy to her, he was now her man.

_I am the happiest man alive to have you by my side…_

Naruto led Sakura to Ichiraku his favourite ramen street stand that has now developed into a restaurant. He had never once grown tired of eating the same food over and over again. The Ichiraku owed much thanks to Naruto in making their business flourish. For one, he ate a lot of their ramen and he would always take his friends to this place. Once, he even offered to work as a waiter when the business was going downhill.

Whenever Naruto came to dine in the Ichiraku the owner would offer him half price. He would give free bowls of ramen to Naruto if the growing blonde boy didn't have such a huge appetite. It was Sakura's first time stepping into the restaurant, as she was not a great ramen fan. Naruto ordered two bowls of each of the seven flavours available in the diner.

"I don't know which flavour you'd like so I ordered one of each," he said.

"But I can't eat that much!" She replied.

"Of course you can, I want you to fatten up!" Declared Naruto.

The rich aroma of two bowls of noodles soon arrived to their table. Sakura watched Naruto's eager expression to slurp up the ramen. She watched him eat the strands of noodle and was amused that a simple bowl could make him so happy. She blew at her ramen to cool it down before taking her first bite. It tasted just like any other ramen she had tasted and she found nothing special about it.

"I don't want you to waste your money so can you please tell them to cancel the bowls of ramen you've ordered for me?" Asked Sakura.

"Don't you like it?" He asked and stopped eating abruptly.

"No, I do like it but I'm full. How about I taste a bit of the other flavours from your bowls?" She replied.

"OK!" He said and told the manager to cancel Sakura's share.

Sakura continued to watch Naruto eat while only tasting a bit of the flavour in each bowl that came. As she wondered when he'd get full, she studied a pink and white striped naruto floating around Naruto's bowl. She stood up and decided to sit next to Naruto before picking out the naruto out of his bowl with her chopsticks. She placed it gently in her mouth and waited for Naruto to finish his gulp of ramen.

She turned his head towards her and kissed him unexpectedly sliding the piece of ramen into his mouth. She broke free of the kiss and smiled to him while Naruto savored the familiar taste of the ingredient that symbolized him. He gave her a cheeky smile and continued to finish his seventh bowl of ramen. Tonight, the bowls of ramen didn't seem too satisfying, his heart craved for something else…

_I want you. All of you, body and soul…_

Naruto was like a son to the storeowner, he knew that the kid was the demon carrier but that did not frightened him at all. He chuckled silently in his hidden corner as he watched the young couple share a kiss. He decided to give Naruto a free of charge in return for finding a girlfriend. Sure Naruto was always happy eating his ramen but never this happy.

"I hope a wonderful evening awaits you, my boy," said the owner with a wink to Naruto.

The night was still young as the couple walked out of the warmth of the restaurant. Naruto noticed that Sakura was more silent than before so he gave her a hug to reassure her. He studied the soft pale features of his angelic princess and vowed that he would let no man hurt her. She was now his and he promised to protect and cherish her. He took hold of her hand and clutched it as a seal to his pledge.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go home?" He asked softly.

"No. No I want to stay with you." She stammered.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Come, I want to show you a secret place of mine." He suggested.

Naruto took a long walk with Sakura until they eventually came to Konoha beach. The nearer they came towards the sea the colder it got as winter was approaching maker the night colder to withstand. Naruto noticed that Sakura was on the verge of shivering so he took off his orange jumpsuit and wrapped it around her. She felt his warmth through the fabric and thought how foolish she was to not have accepted him the first time.

_I will make you fall deeply in love with me, Sakura-chan._

The two of them sat down to watch the brilliant stars and full moon. Fate has finally aligned the two and even the night sky is clear of clouds to shine light down to them. Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and admired the beautiful view that she had never appreciated when she was alone. Now that she had Naruto by her side, everything would be perfect right?

* * *

**To Be Continued**…

**2 Envy- **Sakura wonders what Naruto finds in her? She cannot describe the irritating feeling she gets when Naruto gets close with other girls, especially Hinata Hyuga.

As long as there is one person reviewing this I'd continue. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto characters' belong to Kishimoto Masashi…_

**Summary:** Sakura has finally decided to go out with Naruto! Will she learn to appreciate him before it's too late? Sakura hides and overhears Naruto saying, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I will always be there for you." Finally a Saku x Naru

**-Be Strong For You-**

**By Durian**

**2 Envy**

_"Hey Naruto, besides ramen is there another food that you like eating?"_

"_Hmm… rice balls."_

"_Why?"_

"_Eh… A kind lady once gave me a rice ball when I was starving on the streets."_

_Naruto cringed as he remembered how all the adults had turned their eyes away from him, all except one. A young lady with bright yellow hair came up to him and patted his messy hair. "Are you hungry?" she asked before she gave him a rice ball, which he ate eagerly. "Now be a good boy and promise to smile for me."_

_A smile crept up his face, which was hidden behind the shadows. He leaned forward to give Sakura a goodnight kiss on the forehead. "Don't look so sad, I'll see you soon, goodnight and sweet dreams MY-Sakura-chan." He caught her off guard and squeezed both of her cheeks before she could retaliate. Sakura was about to hit Naruto but he had already run off into the distance. _

_

* * *

_

Beep Beep!

Beep Beep!

"Why won't you shut up? Naruto was cooking dinner for me!" cried Sakura as she grabbed hold of the cold noisy object and chucked it to the opposite wall. She placed a pillow over her head to protect her from the morning rays seeping in from her window. Sakura was about to fall asleep again but something hairy brushed passed her legs. She tensed up as she felt something moving its way up to her thigh, underneath the protection of her gown.

Sakura threw her blanket aside to check out the thing that was irritating her. Her eyes bulged as she realised what the big hairy black thing was. She screamed as she recognised the spider! She instantly ran out of her room, fearing that the small creature would give her another hairy spasmodic shock. Suddenly she heard an echo of laughter from the room next to hers. She tried to open her little brother's door but it was locked.

"Open up! Open up now!" Yelled Sakura.

"No, no way!" Shouted Kenji.

"Oh yea, Mr Hairy here is going to get squished soon…"

"Don't! Shino gave it to me," cried Kenji who opened his door.

"If it ever enters my room again, it'll die like this," warned Sakura as she stomped the ground in her slipper for a demonstration.

"You're cruel!" Shouted the pink haired boy.

Sakura ignored him and entered the bathroom to refresh herself. She changed out of her gown and fixed up her hair before descending down the stairs to her kitchen. She opened a window to breathe in a gentle morning breeze. Normally she would still be sleeping on this Sunday morning, her only day off from her annoying genin students. However, she wanted to surprise Naruto later by giving him some rice balls.

Sakura boiled some rice in the rice cooker and set out some sushi paper. When the rice was done she added some sugar and vinegar to favour it. She waited for the rice to cool down before using her palms to turn them into triangular balls. She wrapped a small piece of black sushi paper to give it that authentic Japanese look. When she had finished making enough to fit in her box, she put some _pink_ and _yellow_ colouring on the peak of the triangle.

She used a cloth to wrap up the wooden box and carried it by the notch she tied. She took a few seconds to look at herself in the mirror to assure herself. Sakura couldn't wait to see the happy expression from Naruto's face as she raced out of her door. Her long pink hair swayed from side to side as she made her way to Naruto's apartment. Sakura had been to his apartment several times yet today was the first time she felt a shy nervousness.

She stared at the door for five minutes before she heard footsteps and a girl's voice. Naruto's apartment was situated at the end of the hallway; therefore there was some space for Sakura to hide in a corner. Sakura recognised the voice and realised it belong to Hinata. She clutched onto her box tightly, hating the unfamiliar feeling that's taking over her thoughts.

"**Don't worry Hinata-chan, I will always be there for you…"** Sakura overheard Naruto saying. It hurt her to hear even a plain friendly comment like that because the girl he was telling that to wasn't her. She thought that Naruto only cared about her and yet he was being so nice to Hinata. Suddenly she felt a thud from the wall where she was leaning on. Hinata had pressed herself onto Naruto, thanking him for being there for her.

Sakura dropped her box, which startled both Naruto and Hinata. Two pairs of eyes directed their gaze to the lost pink haired girl in the corner. A tear dropped from her beautiful green eyes before she ran down the stairs, which was also situated near Naruto's apartment. Naruto watched the last glimpse of pink hair disappear into the stairway door. Hinata was going to chase after Sakura to tell her that it was all a mistake but Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Don't, I'll explain it to her," said Naruto.

Naruto watched Hinata nod her head and leave in the same direction as Sakura. He crouched on his knees to pick up the box and carried it gently to his dwelling. Fortunately the cloth was still intact as Naruto unravelled the fabric to open the box. He lifted the lid slowly and was surprised to see two rice balls with yellow dye and two other in pink. In that instant he was both touched and proud to have found such a sweet girl. He picked up a rice ball to taste it and had to hold his breath to gulp it down because Sakura had added too much vinegar.

* * *

Sakura ran blindly out of Naruto's apartment building, she didn't feel like going home so she decided to go to Ino's house. Over the years, the two girls had become great friends ever since Ino had turned her attention to Shikamaru. Whenever Ino had her boy problems she would always call Sakura. The two of them were also great shopping buddies. Sakura wiped away any remaining tears before she knocked Ino's front door. 

The door opened abruptly to reveal a distorted and wrecked Ino with swelling red eyes. Ino had thought that Shikamaru had come back to make up with her but she was now disappointed. They had broken up several times already but each time Shikamaru would come back in the morning. Ironically it was always Ino initiating the break up over little things like not spending enough time with each other.

"Sakura-chan, Shikamaru broke up with me. He doesn't want me anymore!" cried Ino as she hugged onto Sakura for support.

Sakura didn't know how to interpret this because she had never been in a relationship. She had only been in a one sided romance with Sasuke and had only spent one evening dating with Naruto. Ino and Shikamaru had been together for three years and they've always managed to pull back together.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, he'll come back to you." Assured Sakura as she helped Ino to the sofa.

"You don't understand! This is the first time _he _broke up with me! Maybe he finally found another girl…" Accused Ino.

"Don't jump to conclusions, maybe he just needs some time off." Said Sakura.

"Choji told me he's been hanging around some girl named Temari a lot lately!" Cried Ino before she burst into tears again.

"Another girl?" Whispered Sakura.

"YES! Another girl, why? He doesn't love me anymore."

"Did he really say that to you?" Questioned Sakura even though she had jumped into conclusions on Naruto and Hinata herself.

"NO! He said, 'I need to take some time away from you.' He didn't even give me another word or look and left." Cried Ino.

"Well he hasn't actually broken up with you then! Just wait a while more, he'll come back to you trust me!" Declared Sakura.

Sakura had spent a whole afternoon and evening trying to calm Ino down. She had finally succeeded when Ino stopped crying and was tucked safely in her bed. Sakura had tried to make Ino some food but she only ate a small amount of it. Ino has been taking care of her family's flower shop as well as living alone since her mother had passed away due to some illness. Her father was always away on missions so there was no one left to take care of her.

By the time Sakura decided to leave it was already dark and the sky had started to rain. She burrowed one of Ino's umbrellas and decided to face the cold wet weather outside of the warm house. Both of her parents were out on missions therefore she had to go home to supervise her six year old brother. 'The good old big sister who has to go home and cook for her little brother,' she sighed.

A wet figure was waiting for her as she reached the porch of her house. She recognised the man was Naruto with his wet blonde hair. He wasn't wearing his usual orange jumpsuit but a long sleeved blue shirt, which had become all tight around his figure because of the rain. Sakura stopped for a second to admire his sexy build and shook her head profusely. She wondered if he had waited the whole day for her and if he was she was a little impressed. Naruto didn't strike her as a patient person yet he had waited for her for all these years.

The thought that Naruto had only gone out with her to pay her back for rejecting him crossed her mind. She clutched her fist to shake away the sick thought but it had been bugging her the whole day. She didn't know, she didn't know why Naruto had liked her. What he had found in her. She didn't even treat him that well but why did he remain in love with her. She wanted to know. She wanted to know badly.

"I love you, that is the only reason I can give you," Answered Naruto like he could read her mind. He assured her again, "There's nothing between Hinata and I, and you have to trust me because I love you."

Sakura felt like someone had taken a whole load away from her and finally her heart was freed. He loved her and she trusted him that was all that mattered to her now. She dropped her umbrella and decided to hug him even though he was all wet. Naruto embraced her back and he didn't want to let go of his princess. The truth was that Naruto had spent the whole day playing with Sakura's brother before she came back.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**3 Dilemma- **Sasuke returns back to Konoha and the only person he can remember is Sakura. Does he have the power to break this couple up? What is the relationship between Naruto and Hinata? Does anyone care about Ino?

**Author's Note: **Please note that this Naruto fan fiction is set in a _parallel universe _and any out of character that you may see is due to the fact that they are older! Great thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I've decided to continue with this one.

_As long as there is one person reviewing this I'd continue. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto characters' belong to Kishimoto Masashi…_

**Summary:** Sakura has finally decided to go out with Naruto! Will she learn to appreciate him before it's too late? The red rose in Naruto's hand fell silently as he watches Sasuke kiss Sakura on the lips. Don't miss! Finally a Saku x Naru

**-Be Strong For You-**

**By Durian**

**3 Dilemma **

"Kenji, you can take Naruto around the house and please get him a towel. I am going to cook something quick and simple," ordered Sakura.

"Ok!" Replied Kenji and whispered to Naruto, "See the plan worked."

The plan was to pour a bucket of water over Naruto's head just before Sakura arrives home. Sakura will feel sympathetic to Naruto and forget about what had happened in the morning. Furthermore, Naruto could stay as long as he liked until his clothing dries or stay the night pretending to be sick. As Sakura headed towards the kitchen, Naruto gave a wink of thanks to Kenji.

After Kenji gave Naruto a towel, he decided to leave Naruto alone because he had his insects and bugs to attend to. The curious blonde boy decided to take his time to check out Sakura's room. He opened the door slowly to reveal a pink walled room with a lovely cherry blossom scent. He took off his wet top and pants, leaving him with just his boxers. He placed the towel over Sakura's pillow and decided to have a rest and lie on it.

From Naruto's sideway vision he saw a lacy pink strap sticking out of a drawer. He crawled towards the strap and felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed at the contents inside the drawer. In front of Naruto were a colourful arrangement of bras and panties. There was lace, silk and cotton ones, suddenly a sick thought came into Naruto's mind. He picked up a baby blue bra, which was his favourite colour and decided to put it around his chest. Within the same instant the door opened to reveal a pair of green eyes!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BRA ON?" yelled Sakura as she came into her room.

Naruto's instincts told him to lock the door before Kenji decided to come out to check the commotion. Sakura tried to grab her bra back but unfortunately she tripped over his legs. She fell on top of Naruto's half naked body and gave him an angry stare. Naruto took off the annoying blue bra and flipped over to be on top of Sakura. He liked how his bottom part was pressed on top of her, he was also glad that she had taken off her wet jacket because she felt nice and soft underneath him.

He kissed her mouth to prevent her from talking any further; he wanted her to feel the nice sensual feeling he was enjoying. His kiss became more deep and passionate and she responded just as eagerly. She liked his weight on top of her and the little amount of clothing he was wearing made her blush a deep crimson red. She was still an innocent little girl waiting for the right man. She gazed into his dreamy sea-blue eyes and felt her heart pounding.

"_I want you…"_ Whispered Sakura in a low sexy voice.

Suddenly a banging interrupted the two of them and a young voice called, "Onee-chan, are you ok? I heard you scream and I tried to find Naruto for help but he doesn't seem to be in the house."

"It's ok, everything's fine! I made some sandwiches downstairs, go and help yourself." Replied Sakura.

"Ok!"

"I'll get you some of Dad's clothing and I'll put your clothing in the dryer. You should go down and eat with my brother." Said Sakura.

Naruto made a very childish frown and grunted like someone had taken his prized toy. He lifted Sakura up and placed her on her bed and applied himself on top of her. He decided to kiss her neck sending little shivers down her spine. He didn't want to stop so he proceeded with unbuttoning her shirt but Sakura pushed him aside. Things were moving too quickly and she didn't want to rush into anything that she might regret.

"Please, I'm not ready," she spoke without facing him. She knew he was disappointed so she tried to reassure him, "Maybe when we're alone at your place…"

"Really?" Asked Naruto with a grin.

She nodded and kissed him before walking out to get him some clothing. Naruto came downstairs in Mr Haruno's clothing to the dining table. Kenji had just finished his sandwich and after questioning Naruto for a bit, he went upstairs to brush his teeth and go to sleep. After Sakura had placed Naruto's clothing in the drier she ate with Naruto.

"This is the best sandwich that I've ever eaten! Thanks for the rice balls too, they were very tasty and thoughtful," he spoke and got off his chair to stand behind Sakura. He licked her neck and whispered, "But nothing tastes as good as you…"

Sakura blushed and didn't know what to say, she was glad that Naruto liked her cooking. She really enjoyed his company and she knew he liked her a lot. As Naruto hugged her from behind she knew that this man belonged to her and nobody, not even Hinata Hyuga can take him away from her! She smirked as the thought of owning Naruto occurred to her, a smile that Naruto missed because he was too busy sucking her neck.

After Naruto's clothing became dry, he put them back on and walked sadly home. Late at this hour a young man was piggybacking his grandmother into the city of Konoha. He had coal black hair and cold dark blue eyes and he was a traveller taking up missions from whomever who paid him well. He never questioned his clients and was known to complete them all.

"Grandma, let's rest in this village tonight," announced Sasuke.

"Ok."

"We'll rest in that motel there," decided Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga had always waited for Naruto to love her, the countless tears that she had shed from a love not returned were immeasurable. She did not know what Naruto saw in her and she could not help but think that she was prettier and better than that dim-witted pink haired girl. The years that she had sacrificed to care for him will all be returned; she promised herself she'd get back what was hers…

After training his genin students, Naruto decided to visit Ino's flower store to get Sakura a rose. In his happy go-go state he did not realise Hinata was secretly following him. Her fist clutched as she watched him come out with a single red rose, it hurt her because the rose wasn't for her. She had waited so long for Naruto to open his heart to her but why did Sakura have to ruin everything for her?

Hinata was trailing far away before she saw a familiar looking man. She decided to check out if it was in fact Sasuke that she saw. She went into the dark store he entered and overheard him asking another man for a paid mission. Is this really the Sasuke she knew? She was about to step further except now she was face to face with the man who disappeared 3 years ago.

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Hinata.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Sasuke with a knife sticking towards Hinata's throat.

Hinata was about to tell him that they went to the same chuuin exam but a different idea struck her, "I overheard the other man talking to you. You will do any task for money right? I want you to make a girl disappear. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she lives at XXX Here's the deposit, I'll pay you double if you can do it now."

"Sounds good," he smiled.

On the way towards Sakura's house, Sasuke found his pink haired target. He advanced towards her from her back but Sakura's quick instincts dodged his attack. Jade eyes met dark blue ones and it felt as if time has stopped as the old friends gazed into each other's eyes. Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke was in front of her let alone attacking her. The coal black haired man felt a throbbing pain in his head, his mind felt like replaying images of the girl standing next to him.

Sakura gave Sasuke a shoulder to lean on because he couldn't stand properly; his head was hurting and shaking a lot. As Sasuke's head continued to hurt they were advancing closer and closer towards Sakura's house. Little did they know Naruto was standing happily outside of the door with a rose in his hand. Sasuke's pain subsided and a clear image of kissing the girl next to him came back to his mind. His body had a mind of its own as he held onto her and placed his lips on hers.

The red rose in Naruto's hand fell silently towards the ground, he was astounded to see Sasuke and he couldn't believe that he was kissing his girl! His eyes turned a bloody shade of red as he watched their kiss proceed. '**What sort of girlfriend is she? She isn't even retaliating, I knew it, I was a substitute after all!' **He couldn't stand there any longer; therefore he left to save himself the embarrassment. He felt anger and betrayal…

Hinata stepped up towards the rose and squished it with her foot. Sasuke was doing something better than she could ever imagine. She laughed silently at her triumph and walked off with a happy smile. After Sakura's 'viewers' were all gone she suddenly came out of her shock and retaliated from Sasuke's kiss. It had shocked her to see him and she couldn't help but become frozen when he kissed her.

"What are you doing, you had no right to kiss me you jerk!" broke Sakura, "You left a long time ago so don't come back and shit all over the place, you ass hole!"

Sasuke was lost and didn't know what to do so he left to cool off his head. Meanwhile Sakura had finally reached her front doorstep and found the mutilated rose. Was Naruto there? Is he mad? He must be from the look of the rose. A tear slid down Sakura's cheek, 'why did you have to come back and wreck everything Sasuke? Naruto and I were going so well…' She knelt on her knees to pick up the shrivelled remains before heading back inside her house.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**4 Fight For Love- **As things get more complicated for Sakura and Naruto, it also gets cleared up for the better. True love can only be seen near deathly experiences. Don't miss the fight between Gaara and Naruto!

**Author's Note- **This story may be coming to an end at chapter five. Chapter six will be a high rating teaser, where babies come about? Great thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it encourages me to update quicker.

_As long as there is one person reviewing this I'd continue. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto characters' belong to Kishimoto Masashi…_

**Summary:** Sakura has finally decided to go out with Naruto! Will she learn to appreciate him before it's too late? Hinata transforms into Sakura, could Naruto be tricked? Why is Sakura crying on Sasuke's shoulders? Yikes, don't miss! Finally a Saku x Naru

**-Be Strong For You-**

**By Durian**

**4 Broken Heart**

Hinata was very happy that Sasuke had come back and she skipped happily home with a great smile. When she was inside her room, she hugged onto her brown teddy bear with joy. Originally Naruto had won this teddy bear in a fair and gave it to Sakura. However, the ungrateful pink haired girl just chucked it to the ground and walked off. Hinata had picked it up and taken care of it ever since. While she was hugging the bear a calculative idea came into her mind.

Over the years Hinata had grown her hair long because she once heard Naruto saying that he liked longhaired girls. It took her many years to grow it because her hair grew ever so slowly. Hinata browsed aroundin the nightbefore walking towards Naruto's house. She was uncertain if she should continue her plan. If it backfires on her, it may be the end of their friendship. She walked around in circles outside of his apartment before taking up the courage to knock.

Within a second she had transformed herself disguised as Sakura, her heart skipped a beat as soon as the door opened. A pink-faced Naruto came out who appeared to be quite drunk. He saw a blurry image of a girl in pink hair and assumed it was Sakura straight away. He had tried to subside his headache with some vodka but it did little help. Naruto hugged onto the image that he thought was Sakura and feared if he let her go she'd leave him.

He kissed the imposer hungrily and brought her closer to his bedroom. Hinata felt really nervous but she kept it cleverly hidden behind her mask, it was also her first kiss from the man she always dreamed to be with. She was enjoying the way Naruto was ravaging yet arousing her body at the same time. The blonde boy was now situated on top of Hinata on his bed with a few pieces of clothing missing. Hinata was only wearing her bra and underwear before everything stopped. Naruto's whiskers flared and he was now standing away from his bed.

"You're not Sakura, get out of my room!" He demanded and added, "You don't smell nor kiss like her."

"What are you talking about? I am Sakura," cried Hinata, _'why did he have to notice?'_

"Sakura would never act like you. You're cheap and disgusting, please get out of my sight," announced Naruto.

Naruto's instincts were correct and in an instant Hinata had transformed back into herself. Keeping up the transformation had taken so much of her energy that she fainted and escaped Naruto's questioning. The half drunk blonde boy was both disturbed and flabbergasted that Hinata had developed sickfeelings for him. He was relieved that the two of them didn't continue what they were doing. He felt disgusted by Hinata's actions and he didn't want to see her in his home.

He dressed Hinata back up and took her to Kiba's apartment, which was very close by. The Hyuga mansion was too far away to walk and carrying Hinata all that way would exhaust his already tired state. When he was outside of his home he did not realise **his phone was ringing non-stop**. After a few knock a sleepy headed Kiba came out to meet Naruto. He took Hinata in and Naruto trusted him to take good care of her. Naruto could not have guessed that he could be wrong…

Kiba had recently moved out and there was only one bedroom in his small apartment. He didn't know where to place Hinata so he decided to lend her his bed for the night. His room was dark because he didn't have any hands to switch on the light and as soon as he placed her gently on his bed, she stirred. Kiba as well as Naruto were big men who needed more space so both had a double bed. Hinata clung onto Kiba and pulled him down to the bed with her.

Kiba didn't know what to do, he never imagined Hinata to show any affection to him. He watched her as a teammate and over the years he had fallen in love with her dearly. He had always fantasised about kissing and touching her and now was his chance. Hinata felt lively and filled with passion beneath him, his wonton lustre made him want to take her and forget about the consequences. He couldn't keep his mind straight anymore and decided to let his body take control…

**-x-O-x-o-X-o-x-O-x-**

Sakura didn't have the appetite to eat anything and all she could do was stare at the crumpled rose on her dressing table. She didn't want to call Ino because she had her own problems, furthermore she may be the one to comfort Ino in the end. Sakura tried to sleep early but only ended up tossing and turning in her small bed. Too many thoughts were attacking her confused mind. She questioned herself if she still liked Sasuke and the answer was a dead no. She couldn't sleep because the one she loved was Naruto and she could not stand losing him.

Finally she decided to take up the courage to call him and apologise. She searched for his number and went downstairs to pick up her cordless phone. She sat on the sofa for a while and stared at the phone in her hand as if it was some senile object. A silly thought of the phone ringing came across her mind but she knew it wouldn't. She became really nervous and wondered what she should say to him. What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if he wasn't home, maybe he went outside to cool off?

At last, after an hour or so she decided to press the talk button, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before dialling the numbers. The phone rang for a long time until the answering machine picked up with Naruto's cheery voice asking the person to leave a message. Sakura couldn't believe he was not home at 1 a.m. in the morning so she rang the phone for a couple of more times. Perhaps he's asleep. Finally she left Naruto a message telling him that she was sorry and hoped that he would forgive her.

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up with a headache and felt different because she was naked. She also realised there was a warm body to her right side. She turned her head rightwards to reveal Kiba also lying naked next to her. Hinata slapped herself and hoped that this was all a nightmare and when she woke up it would be Naruto and not Kiba. However, all her hopes began to fade as reality hit her and she was in fact sleeping next to Kiba. She wanted to put her clothing back on desperately before Kiba wakes up to find her naked.

Unfortunately, just as she got off the bed the motion was enough to wake Kiba. Frightened white eyes turned cold and filled with anger as they stare accusingly at the man who stole her innocence. Confused, yet gentle brown eyes gazed apologetically back to the girl of his dreams. He knew he had crossed the line and this may cost him their friendship. Nevertheless, his body had wanted her for all these years that he had lost any sense of rationality.

"I'm sorry," said Kiba softly.

Hinata ignored him and continued to put her clothing back on; she didn't want to be exposed for another minute in front of Kiba. His face, his body and all of his entire features disgusted her and she couldn't believe what he had done. Perhaps she deserved this nightmare because she also planned something like this. Who knows how Naruto would look at her now, possibly the same way she was looking at Kiba now. Cheap, dirty and repulsive and any signs of friendship had all disappeared.

The timid raven-haired girl did not say or even look twice at Kiba. He deserved the silent treatment and he should be guilty for what he had done. Hinata ran out of his apartment quickly, while Kiba dashed for his pants to chase after Hinata. He knew the sight of him disgusted her but he wanted to make sure that she was ok. What if she decided to suicide over this? He could not stand losing her and he thought it was time that he confessed his love for her.

As Hinata came out of Kiba's apartment building she saw Sakura from a distance. If she could not have Naruto than neither could Sakura. A sick idea came into her mind as Kiba ran out to stand next to her. _'You shouldn't have messed with me Naruto, I'm going to make your little pink-haired girlfriend pay for everything you've done to me…' _Thought Hinata. She faced Kiba and smiled for the very first time, that smile soon turned into a smirk.

"I will forgive you if you turn into Naruto now," said Hinata.

Kiba didn't understand her words but he did what he was told to do. He'd do anything for the goddess in front of her, even if she told him to jump off a bridge. He was glad that she would forgive him and transforming into Naruto was an easy task. Kiba's hair was now blonde, his chest was exposed and the only thing he wore was his PJ pant. Hinata kissed Kiba on the lips as soon as Sakura arrived and hugged onto his naked chest.

"You were so good in bed last night," said Hinata in a husky voice.

"Really?" asked Kiba before he was cut off with another kiss.

Sakura's heart stopped beating and she could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. SO! Was that why he couldn't pick up the phone? He was too busy sleeping with Hinata. She knew there were something between those two and now she was proven correctly. She couldn't stand there like a dummy anymore so she ran off with tears in her eyes. When Sakura had her back towards them, Hinata pushed Kiba off her quickly. Hinata enjoyed seeing Sakura in pain and it suppressed a little of her pain. But that wasn't enough; she wanted Sakura to go through what she went through and an idea popped into her mind. She giggled a threatening evil laugh.

Sakura continued running blindly off into the distance before she bumped into the man she dejected. The man she thought she could love, the man who stole her first kiss, the man who left her and made her cry for many years. Sasuke saw the tears flooding the pink haired girl's beautiful jade pools. He couldn't help but feel remorse and pain to see the sadness in her eyes. He must have been close to this girl for a time because his heart cried with her. Sasuke's arms felt like they had a life of it's own as he hugged onto her. He lent her his shoulder to cry on….

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**5 Fight For Love- **Sakura gets attacked by Gaara who has grown into an insane _sex maniac_ over the years. Can Naruto save her in time? Don't miss the last chapter of this story!

**Author's Note- **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I enjoy making Hinata evil in this story. Muahahhaha! I will try to update as soon as possible but I just got a new job and MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!

_As long as there is one person reviewing this I'd continue. Please review!_


End file.
